User blog:Amontgomery1432/Amont's Epic Rap Battles News (And Other Stories)
Don't worry, it's not being cancelled. I intend on keeping this series for as long as I can. Greetings, people of the Wiki. It is I, your local community hobo. I have news, updates, and the general never-ceasing need to try to make people proud of me. WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME, SHARON!? Episode five of Amont's Epic Rap Battles is coming. The matchup changed a bunch, but I've finally hit one I'm comfortable with. First, it was JonTron vs Caddicarus. Then, it became Bendy vs Flippy. After that, it became a Jared Hess blowfest with Napoleon Dynamite vs Gentlemen Broncos. And after that, it became Pink Guy vs Purple Guy (which, honestly, is something I still might do in the future). Now, it is none of that. The matchup I settled with is one I feel I can do justice to, so expect that soon. If not by the end of this week, then definitely sometime next week. I'm not gonna supply hints cause I can't think of anything good for this matchup LOL ALSO. IN. THE NEWS: It's looking O-Zone's "Dragostea Din Tei" is gonna be the next meme song I review, so be ready for that lol. The poll has it at a staggering 4-2-0-0, so, uh, yeah. My mind has been made. Because of the fact that the song is not in English, I'll try to find a good translation to add at the end of the blog. Google is the only friend I have in this world, so maybe he'll know. I really need to figure out how to make those iTunes cover image thingies for my rap battles. Photoshop has proven to be a bastard for me to try to learn. So, I'll either need to try it out myself or bum them off of somebody else hahaaaa. I wish I wasn't such a noob lol. I'll keep at it, but, if anyone wants to help a brutha out, I'd appreciate it lol. As for Epic Rap Battles of Star Wars, that is a brainchild of mine that I've been putting off because it's gonna be a beast to tackle. I intend for it to be one giant universe with every Star Wars character (even the canonically dead ones) at my disaposal for use. Think of it as Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga II, but without the Lego shtick. Or something like that. Naturally, that's gonna take a lot of planning and time. I'll get to that when I can, but rest assured that I haven't forgotten about that. I know I like to start projects on here and then flake on them, but I'm gonna stop that. It's not fair for you guys and it makes me look like a jackass. Yeet. I got a lot of stuff coming to ya'll. Whether or not it proves to be worth the wait is what scares me about this whole process, but, if I give it my all, then it'll hopefully work. Oh, also, I'm no longer Kylo Ren. I'm Nick Cave now. So, to the people on here who read user blogs in the voice of whatever character that user has as their avatar, enjoy the thick Australian accent Cave has. I love Nick Cave, he's such a poet. I would blow him if I got the chance to. k byeeeeeeeeeeeee Category:Blog posts